Un semblant de bien être Larry Stylinson
by Cassandra-p13
Summary: Louis est en couple avec Eleanor, cela rend Harry malheureux car il aime Louis. Mais est ce que Louis aime vraiment Eleanor? Histoire de 1 chapitre "Larry Stylinson"


Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson du groupe Les One Direction ;)

"Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas connu et ne sont pas des stars..."

Une Petite Histoire sur Harry & Louis:

Louis Tomlinson 22 ans meilleur ami de Harry Styles 20 ans. Louis est en couple avec Eleanor Calder. Harry déteste se couple, il déteste surtout Eleanor de lui avoir voler Louis. Effectivement Harry est amoureux de Louis depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Aujourd'hui Louis et Eleanor fête leur 1 ans de couple.

_PDV de Harry: _

Zayn: Je m'ennui, aujourd'hui il n'y a rien à faire.

Liam: Eleanor et Louis sont en amoureux...

Niall: Je me demande vraiment se qu'il fiche avec elle.

Zayn: Franchement moi aussi.

Liam: Elle ai plutôt pas mal mais je sais que c'est pas son genre.

Niall: J'avoue. Et toi Harry tu en pense quoi de leur couple?

Harry: Je ne vais pas y répondre

Liam: On c'est que c'est ton meilleur ami mais il n'y a rien de mal à sa.

Harry: Bon très bien, je déteste se couple mais si Louis est heureux sa me va.

Liam: Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux. Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Niall: On a cas rester ici.

Zayn: Et puis quoi, s'ennuyer?

Liam: Je propose qu'on aille au cinéma.

Zayn: Bien moi je viens.

Niall: Bon moi aussi alors.

Harry: Moi je vais rester la, je dois finir quelque chose.

Liam: Comme tu veux. On essayera de ne pas revenir trop tard. A tout à l'heure.

Harry: A tout à l'heure.

_2 heures plus tard:_

J'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ils ont du revenir du cinéma.

Harry: Vous êtes rentré?

Je ne reçois aucune réponse. Je sors de ma chambre et je vais au salon, je vois qu'il n'y a personne. Mais je n'ai pas imaginer la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir quand même!

Harry: Il y a quelqu'un?

Bon la j'ai vraiment peur.

Harry: Liam si c'est toi sa n'est pas drôle!

Inconnu: Qui ta dit que c'était Liam?

Harry: Oh non pas toi!

Inconnu: Et oui je suis de retour.

Harry: Non! Sa ne peut pas être toi David! Tu as tuer ma famille!

David: Je vois que tu te rappel de moi. Je viens juste finir mon travail.

Harry: Quel travail?!

David: Te tuer!

Harry: Quoi?!

David: Tu as très bien compris Harry. Je n'ai pas pu le faire i ans mais maintenant je vais le faire.

Je n'entend plus rien car je tombe dans l'inconscience.

_PDV de Liam: _

Liam: Le film était génial!

Zayn: J'ai vraiment adorer!

Niall: Oui moi aussi!

Liam: Oh faite vous avez des nouvelles de Harry?

Zayn: Non.

Niall: Il a du s'endormir.

Liam: Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Zayn: Allons voir alors.

Nous partons pour voir si Harry va bien. En chemin on voit Louis et Eleanor eux aussi prêt à rentrer.

Eleanor: Salut tout le monde, quel surprise de vous voir.

Louis: Vous êtes sorti?

Zayn: On est aller au cinéma, la on rentre car Liam a un mauvais pressentiment.

_PDV de Louis: _

Louis: Toi aussi?

Liam: Oui, pourquoi?

Louis: Parce que moi aussi!

Avec le groupe on se met à courir jusqu'à la maison, arriver devant on ouvre la porte et on retrouve Harry inconscient allonger au sol avec pleins de sang autour de lui.

Louis: Non!

Niall: Oh mon dieu! Oh non Harry!

Zayn: Putain c'est quoi sa ?!

Liam: Appeler une ambulance!

Niall part appeler une ambulance, Liam essaye de réveiller Harry, Zayn essaye de rester calme mais il n'y arrive pas, moi je reste au près de Harry et je lui tiens la main.

Eleanor: Il sait passer quoi ici?

je l'avais oublier celle la, je l'aime pas du tout, si je sors avec elle c'est pour oublier que je suis amoureux de Harry.

Eleanor: Oh vous allez me répondre?!

Louis: Ferme la!

Eleanor: Quoi?!

Louis: Je tes dis ferme la!

Eleanor: D'ou tu me parle comme ça toi?!

Louis: Je te parle comme je veux Eleanor! Je ne t'aime pas! J'ai fais semblant avec toi, j'aime Harry depuis le début!

Eleanor: Tu vas me le payer!

Louis: Ouais ouais! C'est sa!

Eleanor: Pauvre type!

Eleanor part et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

_6 heures plus tard: _

Harry est à l'hôpital, il a du se faire opérer pour faire sortir la balle car quelqu'un lui a tirer dessus. Je me demande bien qui a pu lui faire sa. Le docteur qui s'occupe de Harry vient nous voir.

Louis: Comment va Harry?

Docteur: Très bien, tout c'est bien passer. Il vient de se réveiller.

Liam: On peut aller le voir?

Docteur: Bien sur.

Le docteur nous emmène dans la chambre d'hôpital de Harry. En y entrent nous voyons Harry allonger sur le lit, il avait les yeux ouvert et il était vraiment trop blanc.

Harry: Hey.

Liam: Comment tu vas?

Harry: J'essaye de faire avec, j'ai mal par tout.

Zayn: Tu nous a fait peur Harry.

Niall: On a vraiment eu trop peur.

Louis: Ne nous refais plus jamais sa.

Harry: Ne vous en faite pas. Je suis toujours la.

Liam: Oh faite Harry, la police a retrouver celui qui ta agresser.

Harry: Ah bon?

Liam: C'était un certain David. Il ai en prison maintenant, il a une complice.

Harry: Oui c'est bien sa. Qui est la complice?

Louis: Je l'ai toujours détester celui la. Nous ne savons pas qui est la complice.

Liam: Tu le connais?

Louis: Harry ne vous la jamais dit?

Liam: Euh non...

Harry leur raconte toute l'histoire sur son passé. Quelques minutes plus tard le docteur nous appel.

Docteur: Je pourrai vous voir sans Harry?

Liam: Euh quelque chose de grave?

Docteur: Non au contraire. Venez à mon bureau.

Zayn: On arrive.

_PDV de Harry:_

Louis, Liam, Niall et Zayn viennent de partir avec le docteur. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Harry: Eleanor, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? Louis n'est pas la.

Eleanor: J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas la.

Harry: Alors pourquoi tes la?

Eleanor: Pour toi.

Harry: Je ne comprend pas.

Eleanor: Tu as fais mettre mon petit ami en prison.

Harry: Hein?!

Eleanor: Oui David est mon petit ami, je suis sa complice et je suis la pour terminer son travail. Depuis le début je suis avec Louis juste pour te faire soufrire, c'était les plans de David.

Harry: Terminer son travail?!

Eleanor: Te tuer!

_PDV de Louis: _

Docteur: La police est passer tout à l'heure.

Liam: Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?

Docteur: Ils ont trouver la complice de David.

Louis: Qui c'est?

Docteur: Ils veulent mettre Harry sous protection. La complice c'est une certaine Eleanor Calder.

Loui: Quoi?!

Liam: Oh! Il faut retourner au près de Harry!

Niall: Vite!

Zayn: Et si elle était déjà la?!

Louis: Non non non!

Nous courrons dans tout l'hôpital. On rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital de Harry et on voit Eleanor avec un couteau dans la main prête à tuer Harry qui est inconscient.

Police: Eleanor vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

Eleanor se fait emmener par la police. Elle crie. Moi je m'approche de Harry.

Liam: Comment il va docteur?

Docteur: Il était en état de choque se qui la mit inconscient. Il avait peur.

Louis: Il se réveille docteur!

Docteur: Oh! Comment allez vous monsieur Styles?

Harry: Je vais bien mais je suis très fatiguer.

Docteur: Cela est normal. Vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous, je vous demande seulement de prendre soin de vous et de vous reposer.

Louis: On s'occupera bien de lui.

_1 semaine plus tard:_

Harry est rentrer de l'hôpital, il ai encore un peut fatiguer. En se moment il ai dans sa chambre et il veut me voir. J'entre donc dans sa chambre.

Louis: Tu voulais me voir?

Harry: Oui j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose que je cache depuis un moment.

Louis: Dis moi tout.

Harry: Voilà euh en faite... Ah c'est trop dur de le dire!

Louis: Tu sais tu peux tout me dire.

Harry: Oui je sais.

Louis: Alors dis moi tout.

Harry: En faite Louis, je suis... amoureux de toi et sa depuis longtemps...

Louis: Oh Harry...

Harry: Je le savais je n'aurai pas du!

Harry se lève et moi je le rattrape

Louis: Harry...

Harry: Non lâche moi!

Louis: Je t'aime Harry! Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi!

Harry: Oh!

Louis: C'est pour sa que j'ai quitter Eleanor, je l'ai jamais aimer. C'est toi que j'aime depuis toujours.

Harry: Oh Louis!

Harry me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. Il me rend heureux.

_**Et voilà la fin, quand pensez vous? Avez vous aimez? **_

_**Une review s'il vous plait :) **_


End file.
